tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Seres
Seres (シアリーズ, Shiarīzu) is a major character in ''Tales of Berseria''. ''She is a Malak who once served under the leader of the Abbey, Artorius Collbrande. She is seen accompanying him during the Scarlet Night and later defects from him in search of her own path. She aids Velvet during her escape from the prison island and passes her both her will and powers. "''First, there will be a test. It will decide if you are worth teaching." :—Seres. Profile Appearance Bell has long red hair tied back with a ribbon-like clip to form a ponytail. The tips of her hair are a whitish-green color, indicating her status as an otherworldly being. She wears a stylish white dress which accentuates her cleavage and has blue accents throughout. She wears black stockings accented with red and adorns herself with laced white shoes. Her fingernails are painted a reddish-orange color. Personality Bell is an aloof and blunt woman who makes it clear that she intends to accomplish her goals no matter what the cost. Though cold at first, Seres is shown to have a motherly disposition, guiding Velvet with ease throughout their escape on Titania. Story ''Prior to the Game'' She is the reincarnation of Velvet's elder sister, Celica Crowe. Celica was a sacrificial body to call down Seres into the world, resulting in a completely different being and entity but with the former's soul placed in her body. She is the parent and lone mother of Laphicet. In other words, the loss of the soul from Celica and her unborn child's body had allowed the pre-existing Seres and Laphicet to incarnate in the Wasteland world. ''Aball'' Seres is mentioned throughout the village as an entity solely witnessed by Artorius and Laphicet. She restrains Velvet during the Scarlet Night with her flames and acts with Artorius to sacrifice Laphicet's corporeal form. ''Titania'' Velvet is approached by Seres who mentions that she has broken her ties with Artorius in favor of betraying him and setting Velvet free. Though reluctant, Velvet decides to accompany her out of the prison. Upon arriving at the shortcut to the docks, Seres echoes surprise at Velvet's daemon arm, with the latter mentioning that Artorius was to blame for why she was cursed. When the pair get near the docks, they encounter Oscar who challenges them to a fight. Following Oscar's defeat, he tries to restrain Velvet with a Malak but fails and accidentally transforms the Malak into a Dragon with daemonblight. The dragon incapacitates Oscar and his other Malak vassal and attempts to attack Velvet. Seres notices the dragon's intention and quickly comes to Velvet's aid, suffering a fatal wound. Velvet approaches Seres's side and Seres tells her that she needs to absorb her in order to unleash her full potential. Reluctantly, Velvet decides to absorb a tearful Seres who confesses her true identity to Velvet. After being fully absorbed by Velvet, Seres's memories flood her mind and she sees that Seres has always been with them since the previous Scarlet Night. Seres' death yields to Velvet the Sorcerer's Ring. Other Appearances ''Tales of Asteria'' Bell appears as an obtainable character. ToA Seres.png ''Tales of Zestiria the X'' Seres appears as a minor character. Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Malakhim Category:Paper/Sheet Users